


Řekni to květinou

by Melkora



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Arthur Conan Doyle Canon References, Challenge Response, F/F, Getting Together, Internalized Homophobia, John's Inner Monologue, M/M, Mary Lives, Mary Morstan is Not an Assassin, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, Not Season/Series 04 Compliant, Romance, Roses, Story: The Adventure of the Naval Treaty, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkora/pseuds/Melkora
Summary: Nedávno jsem se rozhodla, že se pustím do nového fandomu, tantokrát se jedná o BBC Sherlocka. Který sice není mou oblíbenou adaptací, ale dobrou fanfikcí se dá leccos zachránit. :-)S mírným zpožděním reaguji na výzvu na výzvu slasherky Kratuly a přidávám se k jejímu březnovému tématu se stejným názvem, jako tato povídka, tedy, řekni to květinou.Má verze vychází více z Doylova kánonu a některé BBC úpravy pomíjí. Mary je v ní obyčejná učitelka a je naživu. Třetí a čtvrtá řada není vzata v potaz.Takže přeji příjemnou zábavu :-)





	1. První část

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kratula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/gifts).



Byl chladný podvečer a lezavá šedavá mlha se líně rozlévala ulicemi Londýna, stejně šedivými vlhkými a nevlídnými jako ona. Jediná osamocená růže, nabrala pod nepřirozeně měkkými paprsky pouličního osvětlení tmavě sivý nádech, jakoby se styděla za svou krvavě červenou barvu, jež by snad mohla vnést do onoho pochmurného studeného okamžiku naprosto nepatřičný záblesk vřelosti. Ruka, jenž svírala růžový stvol nedbale zabalený do kusu papíru se zachvěla.  
Nápadně rudý květ podivně nepasoval dokonce ani do mysli jejího majitele, naplněné náladami a myšlenkami, které by jistě byly stejně chladné a šedobéžové, jako ta londýnská ulice, kdyby snad myšlenky a nálady dokázaly vyhrávat barvami. Druhá ruka zatím pečlivě dopnula zip bundy až ke krku, jakoby se mrazení, rozbíhající se odshora od páteře až někam hluboko do střev, dalo svést pouze na sychravé podzimní anglické počasí.  
Přes to se dál odhodlaně probíjel jak jím, tak svým rozháraným nitrem, jakoby se brodil bažinou. Snad tisíckrát se sám sebe zeptal, co to vlastně dělá, co si od toho slibuje a jak se mu to zamotal život, že se ocitl až tady, v nevlídné pošmourné boční uličce s růží v ruce. A taky jestli se mu tohle všechno jen nezdá. Vypadalo to totiž až příliš bláznivě, než aby to byla pravda.  
Měl přeci po práci! Jako každý spořádaný britský chlap, měl touhle dobou sedět doma u jídla s manželkou. Pak jí pomoci sklidit ze stolu, s jistou rutinou se lehce pousmát a poděkovat za večeři, která možná nebyla výborná, rozhodně však alespoň celkem obstojná, ale on by stejně prohlásil, že byla výborná, aby si šel vzápětí zase sednout, tentokrát do obýváku před telku a po boku té samé ženy shlédnout další díl seriálu.  
To bylo normální a tak se to dělalo. Jenže on snad nemohl mít nikdy nic normálního.  
Znovu potřásl růží a pohlédl na ni, jakoby mu snad ona mohla vysvětlit, jak a proč se ocitla v ruce bývalého vojenského chirurga a dekorovaného válečného veterána, dnes však už jen obyčejného předměstského doktora na večerní výpravě do Baker street. Celá tahle lapálie! Byla to snad její vinna?  
Jo, holka, lamentovaly jeho oči vyčítavě. Bylas to ty, kdo mi měl dneska zajistit, že tenhle pohodový fádní rodinný scénář proběhne hladce a podle pravidel. Zatím jsi mi to, podle všeho, ještě zhoršila. Takže teď jsem tady, v tomhle počasí a na nejlepší cestě udělat ze sebe ještě většího blázna, než se mi to povedlo doteď. Jak se obhájíš?  
Povzdechl si! Ještě včera by byl neuvěřil, že to vůbec jde, udělat ze sebe většího blázna než doteď. Asi by se neměl tak podceňovat, pomyslel si s jistou škodolibostí.  
Zvedl oči vzhůru. Byly stejně kobaltově modré, jako londýnská obloha nad jeho hlavou, alespoň do té doby, než neodvratně zešedla a zmatněla pozdní večerní hodinou. Na chvíli se v nich odrazila její temnota i se svými špinavými potrhanými mračny.  
Sherlock Holmes! Jméno, které se mu rozeznívalo v hlavě celou cestu a rezonovalo mezi stěnami jeho lebeční klenby čím dál tím hlasitěji. Sherlock Holmes, detektivní konzultant! Jenže teď už i tělo. Horké a hebké, bledé a hubené až k nevíře a tak podivně poddajné pod jeho rukama! Tak nečekaně dychtivé!!  
Volnou dlaní si otřel vlhké čelo, jakoby si chtěl setřít z mozku vzpomínku.  
Můj bože, jak se to vůbec stalo?! On přeci není gay. Nikdy nebyl! Jen… kde kdo přece experimentoval na škole a… nějaké ty představy má občas každý. To z něj ještě nedělá… Ne! Je moderní pokrokový člověk s otevřeným názorem na homosexualitu, jen prostě není jedním z nich. Navíc, má přeci manželku!  
Manželku, která mu zabouchla dveře před nosem, prosvištělo mu hlavou. Jak rád dřív v podobných situacích zamířil na Baker street. Za Sherlockem, kde nebyly žádné výčitky, kde nehrozily hádky o banalitách, za Sherlockem, kterému nemusel nic vysvětlovat, protože mu stačilo se na něj jen podívat. Za Sherlockem, kde byla vždycky zábava a nikdy tam nehrozila nuda, ta prázdná šedivá beztvará ubíjejí věc, která tolik připomínala tuhle houstnoucí mlhu.  
Mary!  
Dnešního podvečera to skoro vypadalo, že vlastní plíce pouze za jedním účelem a to proto, aby celou jejich kapacitu obětoval vzdechům tak hlubokým a truchlivým, jako sám vesmír.  
Samozřejmě, že měla pravdu. Nemusel na ni křičet. Ne, že nemusel! Neměl! Nebyl žádný skutečný důvod, aby se tak rozčílil a on to věděl.  
To ne já, chtělo se mu opakovat zas a znova. To ta ošklivá šedivá mlžná obluda ve mně. Ta způsobila, že jsem vybuchl jak saze pod kotlem a zaneřádil celou naši domácnost mastným a přilnavým nánosem vzteku a přinutil tě napřed se hněvat a pak plakat. To všechno proto, že jsem už tak dlouho nebyl... tam. My dva, ty a já, jsme spolu strávili už příliš mnoho času, pořád na jednou místě, neustále tou stejnou fádní rutinou a to mě dusilo. Jenže já tam nemohl! Ne, po… po těch divokých žhavých a tak neuvěřitelně vášnivých polibcích, po té záplavě hebké horké bledé kůže, která mě doteď pálí v dlaních.  
Nemohl tam jít, protože přece není gay. Je ženatý muž a jeho místo je zde, po boku vlastní manželky. Manželky, jíž po svém selhání napřed téměř nosil na rukou a pak se na ni hrubě utrhoval, obojí z jediného, stále stejného důvodu, protože není Sherlock Holmes.  
Pochopitelně, že jí nic z toho neřekl. Měla to za něj říct tahle. Opět pohlédl na růži. Jaké laciné gesto! Neuvěřitelně laciné! To poznala i Mary!  
"Myslíš si že tím všechno spravíš?! Vy chlapi si vždycky myslíte, že tím všechno spravíte. Běž ji vrátit tam, kdes ji sebral!"  
A to bylo nespravedlivé! Bylo to krutě nespravedlivé, protože on se přece tak snažil. Koupil květinu a přemohl nejen svou nechuť i hrdost, ale hlavně tu ohyzdnou sivou hydru v sobě, která jakoby ho všemi svými chapadly odtlačovala od jeho vlastního domova a vydal se za Mary.  
No, dobře jak chceš, však já mám kam jít. Sykal si v duchu po tom, co ho tak nespravedlivě odmítla a zahnala od sebe, jako nějakého šupáka a dusil se tou křivdou. Dusil se jí ještě asi polovinu cesty, ale hněv, jak už to tak hněv dělává, počal záhy vychládat a ztrácet se v nadbytku té mlžné šedi.  
Ne, hněv obvykle nedláždí cestičku k nejlepším myšlenkám a nejbrilantnějším nápadům a celá tahle anabáze s růží nevypadá zrovna jako brilantní nápad. Kolikrát mu jen Sherlock opakoval, že emoce svádějí na scestí a jsou tudíž nepřítelem dobrého detektiva? Vypadá to, že jsou také nepřítelem dobrého manžela.  
Musel se pousmát a zároveň si znovu teskně povzdechnout. Za chvíli bude na Baker street…  
Sherlock a Mary! Byly jako dva opačné póly. Jako černá a bílá, jako den a noc. Ona, drobná blondýnka, klidná, spolehlivá a předvídatelná. Laskavá a prostá se spoustou přátel, pro které by se rozkrájela. Zatímco Sherlock… Jak jen se to stalo, že se dostal mezi ně, jako mezi ty dva zlopověstné mlýnské kameny?  
Jeho podrážky klapaly o kamennou dlažbu a tu a tam začvachtaly, když zrovna šlápl do louže, kterých bylo na chodníku plno. Louží i loužiček, všech možných tvarů a velikostí. Ignoroval to!  
Proboha! Vždyť ani nedal Sherlockovi vědět, že se k němu chystá. Nenamáhal se ani napsat zprávu! Co když nebude doma? Může zrovna vyšetřovat bůh ví jaký zločin v bůh ví jaké londýnské díře, nebo dělat tisíc dalších věcí. Co si pak počne? Počká na něj?  
Jeho pravačka automaticky zajela do kapsy od bundy a sevřela svazek klíčů. Jeden z nich byl od čísla 211B. Sherlock nikdy nepožádal, aby ho vrátil a on to nikdy nenabídl. Zvláštní!  
Co teď vlastně jsou? Kamarádi? Někdy se to tak říká, když se spolu dva párkrát vyspí a dál už nechtějí. Zůstaneme kamarádi… další z mnoha prázdných zbytečných frází. Nikdo nikdy kamarádem nezůstal, protože mezi jejich přátelství se postavila ta protivná všudypřítomná nesmazatelná zeď tělesnosti. Navíc… on neřekl, že nechce. Řekl, že nemůže, že to nejde, že to byl úlet. Že pro ně oba bude lepší, když na to zapomenou. Ale, nikdy, že nechce.  
A Sherlock neřekl nic. Zatímco on sám mluvil, argumentoval a divoce zdůvodňoval, Sherlock jen mlčel a kýval. Máš pravdu, Johne! Jistě, Johne! Jak chceš! Jeho obličej, ještě více než jindy, připomínal nehybnou koženou masku a on se ani nenamáhal přemýšlet, co se za ní skrývá, přes to, že dřív tím býval přímo posedlý. Dřív si nenechával si ujít jediné zachvění víček, či nenápadný záškub některého svalu tváře v zarputilé touze odhalit Sherlockovo tajemství.  
Jenže když tohle všechno ze sebe tenkrát sypal, tak byl posedlý nejvýš sám sebou a panikou, která ho zachvátila, když pomyslel na to, že se dotýkal mužského těla.  
Zoufale se tenkrát pokoušel najít nějaké racionální zdůvodnění. Bylo to proto, že se zrovna pohádal s Mary? Že jim to poslední dobou příliš neklapalo v posteli? To bylo ono?  
Ne, že by na Mary bylo něco špatného. Vlastně to byla úžasná žena. Milá, chápavá, tolerantní! Každý chlap by si mohl gratulovat mít takovou. Atak dál a tak dál. Jistě by na její adresu dokázal vymyslet spoustu dalších, ještě mnohem hezčích přívlastků. Potíž byla v tom, že kdyby chtěl takhle mluvit o Sherlockovi, nešlo by to. Stačí na něj jen pomyslet, aby ho přepadlo to palčivé vše stravující chtění.  
Samozřejmě, že se zase vrátil.  
A odešel ještě nabručenější a s větším množstvím upřímných předsevzetí, než před tím. Tušení, které v něm nenápadně hlodalo od začátku, konečně pomalu vybublalo na povrch a zářilo tam s nevídanou drzostí.  
Může za to Sherlock! Ten sebestředný narcisistní mizera, který si myslí, že může ohýbat prostor kolem sebe, jako nějaká černá díra. Kterému nestačí, že si ho k sobě připoutal už duchem, ale chce to udělat ještě takhle.  
Začal se Baker street vyhýbat a vytěsňovat z mysli každou vzpomínku na jejího obyvatele. Ale jeho nálada se nezlepšovala. Byl jako mezi dvěma mlýnskými kameny. Zatímco na Mary se nemohl přestat hněvat za to, že není Sherlock, Sherlockovi zase nedokázal odpustit, že je.

Nakonec pouliční lampa vrhla světlo na známé dveře a jeho kroky utichly. Byl na místě! Zahleděl se na ten nevinně vyhlížející kus dřeva, jakoby ani nevěřil, že tam vůbec stojí. Kdyby mu býval někdo, při jejich prvním setkání řekl, co všechno za těmihle dveřmi prožije… Hořce se usmál!  
Z okna nad nimi se linula měkce namodralá záře, které se rozplývala v okolním houstnoucím šeru. Monitor a lampička, napadlo ho. Se sevřeným hrdlem k němu vzhlédl a jediné co spatřil, byly šedé obrysy stínů rýsující se na bílém stropě. V tom se jeden nepatrně pohnul a on úzkostlivě polkl.  
Chce mě vůbec vidět? Přeje si se mnou mluvit po tom všem?A mám vůbec právo dobývat se do jeho domova, jako bych v něm byl něco víc, než cizinec? Dnes už nemám na tenhle prostor žádný nárok Nepřišel jsem dokonce ani…  
Zatímco jeho myšlenky doputovaly až sem, projel jím prudký osten vinny. O tom relapsu se musel dozvědět od paní Hudsonové. Ta ho zároveň zapřísahala, aby na něho dohlédl a dal pozor, aby se to neopakovalo. On však jen naštvaně odsekl že to není jeho problém a v duchu se ujišťoval, že to není ani jeho vinna. Vždyť přece není možní, že by to… že by on byl pro Sherlocka až tak důležitý, aby si kvůli němu potřeboval resetovat mozek a srdce kokainem. A má ten člověk vůbec nějaké srdce?  
Stín za oknem se znovu dal do pohybu, takže bylo zjevné, že jeho majitel přešel po místnosti tam a zpátky. Vida, pomyslel si s úlevou jeden tajný pouliční divák, pečlivě ukrytý za hradbou šera. Vypadá to, že už zase pracuje.  
Sevřel v dlani květ růže a jemně ho polaskal, jakoby z něho zkoušel načerpat odvahu. Dostal se až sem a pořád ještě netuší, co si od toho všeho vlastně slibuje.  
V tom momentu jakoby se v něm něco vzpříčilo. Ještě pořád je voják! Prošel Afghánistánem a málem umřel u Kandaháru. A teď se mají jedny hloupé londýnské dveře proměnit v jeho fatální porážku? Buď je otevře a zjistí, co ho za nimi očekává, nebo zůstane trčet v tomhle šedavém mlhavém nevědomí navždy.

Zhluboka se nadechl a vzal za kliku.


	2. Druhá část

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokračujeme v krasojízdě. V následujícím díle se dozvíme, co se stalo, když se John odhodlal projít dveřmi svého starého bytu v 211B.

Na dveře od bytu ještě zaklepal, jakoby dobýval Kábul. Ráznými hlasitými údery, které v něčem připomínaly dávku ze samopalu. Jenže když se zevnitř ozvalo, "dále", odvaha se náhle opět kamsi vytratila a on byl zase tím samým nejistým vyplašeným chlapíkem uprostřed večerního Londýna, který má v ruce růži a neví, co si s ní počít.  
Poslechl výzvy a vstoupil. Pak skoro upejpavě zůstal přešlapovat u dveří a vypadal, že si není jistý, zda to od něho není přílišná drzost. Místnost byla zšeřelá a Sherlockův bledý obličej, ozářený jen namodralým svitem monitoru, se v ní trochu podobal měsíci. Měsíci, který se k němu teď pomalu zvedl a znehybněl v nevěřícném údivu. Jen jeho oči čile přeskakovaly z návštěvníkovy tváře k podivnému daru v jeho náruči.  
"Johne….!"  
Z jeho rtů, mírně pootevřených překvapením, to slovo splynulo téměř neslyšně. Nicméně ten, kterému bylo určeno, nepochyboval, že jeho brilantní analytický mozek ukrytý za těmi strnulými rysy už svižně formuluje teorie. Pomyšlení na to, co se o jeho nenadálém zjevení v čísle 211B asi zrodilo v hlavě konzultujícího detektiva, ho znervóznilo ještě víc. Zhluboka se nadechl a pustil se do řeči.  
"Ahoj! Totiž já… doufám, že neruším… Chtěl jsem jenom… promiň, že jdu takhle pozdě…."  
Ach, bože! Tak tohle se zrovna nepovedlo! Přebíral si v duchu svoje nepovedené intro, zatímco nahlas nepřestával koktat omluvy. Ozvalo se zašustění papíru a on, jakoby si teprve vzpomněl, co si s sebou přinesl, natáhl ruku a vystrčil před sebe nebohou květinu, jako záštitu. Na chvíli si oddechl, když si všiml, že Sherlockovy pronikavé, jako nože ostré oči přestaly probodávat jeho a zaměřily se na růži.  
"Waw! To je… pro mě…?"  
Ramena mu při tom podklesla a ústa se ještě více rozevřela. Odkašlal si a polkl. Růže, jakoby na něho měla přímo magický efekt. Dokonce ani v matném světle stolní lampy si John nemohl nevšimnout, jak se do jeho bledých tváří vlévá nachová barva. Za chvíli se budou podobat okvětním plátkům té růže, napadlo ho trochu nepatřičně.  
"Totiž…"  
Teď zas byla řada na Johnovi, aby upadl do rozpaků. Zabodl zraky do podlahy a přemítal o tom, že se nejspíš musel zbláznit, když nese květinu někomu, jako je Sherlock Holmes. Někomu, kdo byl v jeho představách ten poslední, který by to dokázal ocenit.  
"Ehm… totiž… možná je to hloupost. Nemusíš si ji brát, pokud nechceš…"  
Sherlock se zatím zvedl od stolu a udělal několik kroků vstříc svému neočekávanému hostu.  
"Proč bych neměl chtít?!" Vyhrkl a překvapivě rychle natáhl ruku, jakoby se bál, aby si to dárce se svou štědrostí ještě nerozmyslel.  
"Taková krásná mechová růže!"  
Jeho štíhlé prsty popadly květinu a stejně tak rychle si poradily i s papírovým obalem. Ten záhy se záhy válel opuštěný na zemi. Pak se ovinuly kolem stonku a opatrně, jako svátost, ji dopravily až k nosu. Vdechl její vůni zhluboka a s takovou rozkoší, jakoby se jí chtěl opít. Pak se jeho oči znovu zarazily o nevěřícný Johnův obličej a ostýchavě uhnuly stranou.  
"Já… děkuju! Ehm… "  
Spolu s tím, jak narůstal Johnův úžas, zmenšovala se i jeho nejistota. Zdálo se, jakoby ji přenesl na Sherlocka spolu s tím křehkým voňavým květinovým břemenem. Bylo to v tom, jak se Sherlock díval. Jak prudce pracovala jeho oční víčka. I v tom, jak mezi zuby stiskl dolní ret, když ji od něho přebíral. A konečně i v tom, jak opatrně a jemně se dotýkal květu, špičkami prstů, až to vypadalo, že se s ním mazlí. Prakticky se od něj nechtěl odloučit! Čím déle ho John pozoroval, tím intenzivněji se rozpouštěl jakýsi trapný pocit nepatřičnosti, s nímž sem přišel, aby byl nahrazen vědomím zářného triumfu. Věděl, že to není hezké, ale nemohl si pomoci.  
Koutek jeho úst se pozvedl ve vítězném gestu.  
"Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že máš rád květiny…" Prohodil téměř nenuceně.  
"Jistě že mám!" Vyštěkl na něj Sherlock obranně.  
"Květiny jsou jako… Totiž, všechny ostatní věci, naše schopnosti, potřeby, potrava, to všechno potřebujeme. Ale tahle růže… to je něco navíc. Je to okrasa života! Ne jeho podmínka! Z květin lze čerpat naději. … Ehm… zapomeň, že jsem něco řekl."  
Dodal honem, když ho z jeho zasněné idylky vytrhl Johnův obličej, zkřivený potlačovaným smíchem i nevěřícné, "cože?" kterým doprovodil tuhle jeho podivnou filozofickou vsuvku. Za chvíli už se oba otřásali záchvatem úlevného očišťujícího veselí, jen u Johna zakaleného ještě špetkou provinilosti.  
"Víš…" soukal ze sebe v jakési neohrabané snaze o upřímnost. "… ona vlastně nebyla původně tak úplně pro tebe… " V tom však byl jeho vysvětlovací pokus hrubě přerušen.  
"Johne! Já přece nejsem idiot. Já vím, že ne! Ale…" Sherlock zase odvrátil oči a jeho hlas se ztenčil. Vlastně téměř šeptal, jakoby se chystal vyslovit něco zakázaného. "… ona ji nechtěla." Ještě jednou se nadechl, aniž by to potřeboval. "Musela být blázen! Taková krásná růže!"  
On to ví! Prokmitlo Johnovi hlavou s nádechem paniky. Samozřejmě! Vždycky všechno ví. Na chvíli se rozhostilo ticho. Pak se Sherlock odvrátil a vypadal jakože se chystá dát na útěk.  
"Najdu nějakou vázu." Pravil na vysvětlenou. "Pojď zatím dál. Posaď se!" A pak ještě, "samozřejmě, že můžeš přespat," s obvyklou nonšalancí s níž měl ve zvyku předem odpovídat na Johnovi nevyslovené otázky.  
Jenže všechny ty banální zdvořilostní fráze najednou zněly z jeho úst nějak jinak. Cize! A John neudělal nic z toho, k čemu byl vyzván. Místo toho hleděl za ním a pokoušel se přijít na to, co se to mezi nimi právě odehrálo. Znal tohohle muže už dost dlouho na to, aby mu neuniklo, co za emoce prosvítá pod tou nehybnou koženou maskou nesoucí jméno Sherlock Holmes.  
Bože! Uhodilo ho. Jsem tu s člověkem, který se rozněžňuje nad darovanou secondhandovou růží. Přemítal, co všechno ještě o Sherlockovi neví.  
Nakonec se přece jen usadil na divan před krbem, jak míval ve zvyku dřív, když tu ještě bydlel.  
Rozpačité ticho narušilo cinkání skleniček a na konferenčním stolku brzy přistála i láhev jeho oblíbené brandy. Květina byla, jako nepohodlný svědek, uklizena na pracovní stůl a Johnovo spásné: "Na čem teď pracuješ?" S definitivní platností prolomilo ledy. Zase se mohli bavit, důvěrně a nenuceně na prosté oblíbené a hlavně bezpečné téma, jakoby se ta trapná příhoda s růží vůbec nestala. Jakoby se nikdy nestala ani žádná další z těch trapných příhod plných hladové nekontrolovatelné vášně a smyslnosti. Jenže se staly! Hezky všechny do jedné! Byly tady a trčely v té proklaté místnosti s nimi, jako nějaká strašlivá mlčenlivá výčitka. Byly s ním i když ležel jen ve spodkách a tričku na zádech a s rukama za hlavou ve svém starém pokoji a na spánek neměl ani pomyšlení.  
Jeho pokoj! Sherlock řekl, jeho pokoj. "Ve tvém pokoji je trochu nepořádek. A taky se tam netopí." A uhýbal očima, jakoby se styděl za své selhání. Při tom už to dávno nebyl jeho pokoj.  
Díval se po stěnách, tak nevlídně a neútulně holých a myslel na to, jak se s Sherlockem rozloučili.  
Prohovořili pár poutavých detailů jeho nejnovějšího případu a společně zvážili, jak moc by se hodil k publikování, on zalitoval, že u něho nebyl osobně přítomen a Sherlock přihodil nějakou tu povinnou kritiku, jeho "sentimentálního" a "přecitlivělého" autorského stylu. Prostě spolu opět hráli tu svou oblíbenou hru, kterou během let stačili vycizelovat k dokonalosti.  
Potom si řekli dobrou noc a odešli každý na jinou stranu, zavřít za sebou dveře svých oddělených ložnic. Takhle obyčejně a jednoduše, jako dva staří dobří kamarádi, co jsou rádi, že se zase jednou dali dohromady. Snad až na ten nepatrný zlomeček vteřiny, kdy se mezi ně vkradla vzpomínka, vzdálená jak celé světy a položila vtíravou otázku, zda tohle je opravdu to co chtějí. Zda tu není něco víc, něco důležitějšího, něco většího, co je oba přesahuje. Naštěstí pro Johna byla ta chvilka zaváhání tak zanedbatelná, že šla velmi snadno vytěsnit na okraj vnímání a tvářit se, že tam nikdy nebyla.  
Až na to, že na jeho okraji vnímání začínalo být poslední dobou už pomalu přeplněno.  
Co by se vlastně stalo, kdyby… pomyslel si, hledě do bělavé prázdnoty stropu, co by se stalo, kdybych po něm vztáhl ruku? Co by na tom bylo? Změnilo by se až tak moc? Před očima mu vytanul obraz Sherlocka, kterak se zvláštním svitem v očích voní k darované růži. Zatraceně, měl to udělat! Co mu v tom bránilo kromě…  
Prudce se otočil! V pootevřených dveřích se něco mihlo! Zaměřil pohled. Byla to lidská silueta.  
"Sherlocku?"  
Stín, jen o něco tmavší, než okolní temnota, se ani nepohnul. John, opřený o loket, sledoval se zatajeným dechem, co se bude dít. Svět, jakoby se na chvíli zarazil v běhu. Bylo ticho! Až po chvíli se pokojem rozezněly zvuky bosých šlépějí pleskajících o parkety, každý se v Johnových uších měnil v dělové rány. Ten, komu patřily, pomalu vešel dovnitř, až se nakonec zastavil u jeho postele. Znovu se ve své opatrné upejpavé nejistotě vůbec nepodobal sám sobě. John strnule polkl, když si všiml, že jeho noční návštěvník na sobě nemá nic víc, než svůj modrý saténový župan. Ani v nejmenším netušil, co dělat, tak prostě jen dál zíral a snažil se rozvzpomenout, jak se dýchá. Ten druhý se mezi tím usadil v nohou jeho lůžka a ticho, které zase opanovalo scénu, bylo narušeno jemným zašustěním povlečení. Sherlock čekal! John věděl, že čeká. Čekal pokorně a odevzdaně na pokyn, který nepřicházel.  
Tak po něm skoč! Co se stane?! Vnímal John hlas hřímající v jeho podvědomí. Popadni ho a sevři ho v náručí. Přivlastni si ho! Víš, že to chceš! Jiný se zase ukřivděně ozýval, že on přece není gay. Je ženatý muž s manželkou, která na něho věrně čeká u něho doma.  
A pak na jeho těle přistály Sherlockovy ruce, nesmělé a opatrné, jakoby se bály, že ho mohou pochroumat. Jakoby on byl tou květinou, které se dotýkaly ještě před chvílí. A pak se k nim přidaly jeho rty a on se vzdal.

K čertu, prolétlo mu hlavou! Nejsem hodný hoch! Jsem záletný mizera a je mi to jedno. Ať si jsem! Nadzvedl ten jemný delikátní satén a položil své dlaně na záplavy horké kůže pod ním.


	3. Třetí část

O několik let později:

 

Do Sherlockova pokoje nechodil moc často. Na to v něm bylo až příliš mnoho chaosu, různých chemikálií, papírů, rozložených po všech volných prostorech, památek na společné případy a podobných věcí. Podle jeho skromného názoru samé staré harampádí, ovšem podle toho Sherlockova cenných artefaktů, kterých se nesmí dotknout, natož pak zbavit nikdo jiný, než jejich majitel.  
Už jen pohled na ten nehorázný nepořádek v něm vzdouval emoce plné nevole a odporu, nemluvě o tom, že kdyby se neovládl a pustil se do úklidu, bezpochyby by tím na sebe přivolal bouři Sherlockova hněvu gigantických rozměrů.  
A tohle všechno si mile rád nechal odpustit, bylo-li to jen trochu možné. Tentokrát se však rozhodl udělat vyjímku. Měl volnou chvíli a jeho nakladatel se třásl netrpělivostí. Jen si najde pár písemností a uspořádá si některé detaily. Sherlock zrovna trčel v suterénu u některého ze svých obzvlášť nebezpečných pokusů a nemělo cenu ho vyrušovat. Stejně by ho nejspíš nevnímal, jak ho obvykle nevnímá, když je příliš pohlcen nějakým mimořádně poutavým problémem.  
Povzdechl si a strčil do pootevřených dveří.  
Další povzdechnutí se už podobalo spíše bolestivému zaúpění. Tak tohle ne! Bude si muset se Sherlockem vážně promluvit, jen co se ten chlap vysouká z té své sklepní pavoučí skrýše. Otřeseně se rozhlížel okolo sebe a dumal, co se tu asi přihodilo. Nakonec usoudil, že Sherlock nejspíš něco hledal, protože tenhle binec to bylo, podle jeho názoru, trochu moc i na milého konzultujícího detektiva. Každopádně toho bordeláře čeká ho velký úklid. Rozhodl briskně za něj.  
Jeho oči zatím trochu zoufale, trochu nakvašeně bloudily po té směsce, skládající se z nejrůznějších předmětů roztodivných tvarů i určení poházených po místnosti bez ladu a skladu, až se pod nimi Sherlockova postel téměř ztrácela.  
Nakonec se zarazily o jistou věcičku, která na sebe upozorňovala i v tomhle prostředí. Byla to ozdobná dřevěná krabička, příliš obyčejná, než aby byla starožitná a příliš malá a nepraktická, aby byla k něčemu užitečná. Zatrnulo mu, když si vzpomněl na Sherlockův marocký kufřík. Chvíli na ní podezíravě hleděl. Jistě! Pár jehel a škrtidlo by se do ní vešlo bez problémů.  
Popadl ji a zprudka otevřel, připravený na nejhorší. Zůstal však překvapeně zírat. Uvnitř nevězelo nic menšího, než… sušená růže? Co to proboha…?  
Nevyrušilo ho ani jemné vrznutí veřejí.  
„Johne?“  
Ten hlas byl nepříjemně blízko. Trhl sebou a otočil se za zvukem. Sherlock stál ve dveřích.  
Sklopil oči! Najednou ho zaplavil pocit jakéhosi neurčitého provinění, aniž by tušil, co vlastně spáchal. Snad to bylo v tónu, jakým ho Sherlock oslovil. Snad v jeho pohledu, v němž se podivně mísila kombinace pobouření hněvu a studu. Možná jeho svědomím hnuly ty pobledlé tváře, které se začaly vybarvovat nachem tak lehounce, že to stěží bylo znát.  
„Sherlocku… já jen…“  
Snažil se působit tak nenuceně, jak jen to dokázal. Pocit pachatele přistiženého při činu ho však, kdo ví proč, neopouštěl.  
„Potřeboval jsem… potřeboval jsem se podívat na záznamy stop. Kvůli případu Žebráka. Nechtěl jsem…“  
Jenže co vlastně nechtěl, ale přes to udělal? Jeho pohled náhle sám zabloudil k podivnému nálezu v jeho ruce. Sušená růže! To je to poslední, co by tu čekal. Že by upomínka na nějaký starý případ? Koutkem oka zaznamenal, že i Sherlock na ni upřeně zírá s očima strnulýma a rty jemně pootevřenými. Nechápal však ani trochu, co by na růži mohlo být závadného, či kompromitujícího. Hned se na ni taky zeptal.  
Sherlock napřed neřekl ani slovo. Pak se zhluboka nadechl a vytrhl mu tu nešťastnou krabičku z rukou. Johna najednou napadlo, že kdyby se v té malované dózičce našli jehly, netvářil by se při tom rozpačitěji.  
„To je přece…“ Klopil oči k zemi jako školák, který zapomněl na domácí úkol. „Dal jsi mi růži. Copak si nevzpomínáš?“ Dokončil větu obviňujícím tónem. Pak krabičku s hlasitým klapnutím zavřel a trochu moc okázale s ní mrskl o postel mezi ostatní harampádí. Pak vystřelil z místnosti, aby opět zalezl do svého sklepního útočiště a nevystrčil z něj nos, dokud ho odtamtud John prakticky násilím nevytáhl k večeři.  
Jenže ten teď oněměle stál v Sherlockově pokoji a díval se za jeho mizejícími zády. Všechno, co se mu právě míchalo v hlavě, byla jakási směska pocitů vjemů a vzpomínek, které sice samy o sobě měly nějaký obsah, dohromady však nedávaly vůbec žádný smysl.  
Růže… Ale jistě! Kdysi dávno Sherlockovi dal/nedal růži. Původně s ní chtěl obdarovat svou bývalou, ta mu ji ovšem tenkrát hodila na hlavu. Zvláštní! Úplně mu to vypadlo… Zatímco Sherlock… Chvíli to trvalo, ale nesouvislý tok jeho myšlenek se konečně narovnal a vytvořil uspořádaný obrazec vnější reality a její záhadné tajemné dominanty jménem Sherlock Holmes. Aby nakonec vyplodil jenom… Pane, bože! Jsem idiot! A jedno obrovské hlasité vnitřní povzdechnutí.

Do květinářství se vypravil hned na druhý den a poručil si tucet rudých růží. Pro jistotu ještě dopředu zavolal, jestli je budou mít na skladě. Sám nad sebou při tom kroutil hlavou. Tucet rudých růží! Takové klišé! Jenže on to nevymyslel. Prostě se to, kdo ví proč, takhle dělá a on potřebuje mít naprostou jistotu, že vše provede správně a podle pravidel.  
Nechal si je zabalit a připojil ještě řádné spropitné, jakoby se snad pocit vinny dal smáznout vděčným úsměvem květinářky.  
Následný pochod na Baker street byl jako jedno takové velké protivné de javu. Ta růže tenkrát! To byl takový epitom jeho dvou hlavních vztahů. Toho, jak se opravdu poctivě snažil, udržet si Mary, vybudovat s ní solidní pevný spořádaný vztah, kolik do toho investoval a jak při tom tragicky selhal. Zatímco k Sherlockovi prostě vtrhne a jen tak na zdař bůh po něm hodí růži, která ani nebyla pro něho. A on ji přijme. A ještě ji stráží, jako poklad.  
Jak jen mohl být takový hlupák? Copak se sám léta nesnaží přesvědčit svoje čtenáře, Lestrada, Mycrofta a celý zatracený svět, že za tou nehybnou chladnou fasádou se skrývá něžná citlivá a křehká lidská duše? A při tom to sám tak dlouho ignoroval. Teď to ale napraví! 

Sherlocka našel sedět před krbem a nepřítomně zírat do plamenů. Nohy skrčené pod bradou, sepnuté ruce dotýkající se špičky nosu. Napadlo ho, že vypadá jako svoje svoje vlastní socha. Ať už se jeho myšlenky toulaly, bůh ví kde, u nejnovějšího případu, zapeklitého vědeckého problému, nebo prostě jen tak bezcílně poletovaly, byl učiněnou kvintesencí sherlockovství.  
Mlčky a pomalu se přesunul do kuchyně, kde složil na stůl svůj náklad.  
„Sherlocku? … Sherlocku!“  
„Hm… “  
„Pojď sem na chvíli!“  
„Hm… „  
„No, tak! Něco pro tebe mám.“  
„Hm… co to… ?“  
„To je dárek! Teď, když vím, že máš rád růže...“  
„Já… Já… nemyslím, že bych měl až tak…“  
„Jistě, že ano! Copak jsi mě onehdá před lety nepřesvědčoval, že jsou samy o sobě důkazem boží existence, nebo tak něco?“  
„To… ano! A taky jsem tě žádal, ať zapomeneš, že jsem něco říkal.“  
„No, nestalo se!“  
A bylo ticho! Ale, no tak, pomyslel si do něho John! Já samozřejmě chápu, že to není o nějaké kytce. Je to hlavně o tom, kdo ti ji dává a proč. Honosíš se s pózou, ‚já jsem velký Sherlock Holmes a celý svět mi může vlézt na záda, protože si vystačím sám‘. Vysmíváš se velkým romantickým gestům, ale ve skutečnosti, můj milý, jsou to kyselé hrozny. A já jsem na to měl přijít už dávno! Nu, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa.  
Sherlock váhavě natáhl ruku a zmocnil se toho svazečku. Hleděl na něj trochu bezradně, trochu překvapeně a opravdu vypadal stejně, jako tenkrát před lety, když se k němu John provinile vplížil darovat mu růži.  
„Johne… Nikdy bych neřekl,“ pozvedl koutek, možná až příliš výsměšně, „že jsi až tak… sentimentální.“  
Ten mu jeho úšklebek v duchu oplatil. Jistě! Já!  
Nahlas ale řekl jen: „No, už jsem zkrátka takový!“  
Jeho vědoucí zraky pomalu putovaly po Sherlockově tváři. Zas ty sklopené oči! Zas ty řasy řasy dlouhé až k zbláznění, pracující rytmicky nahoru a dolu. Zas ten zrychlený dech a skousnutý dolní ret. Zas ta nejistota a rozpaky.  
„Já… totiž… Děkuju! Chci říct… děkuju! Ehm… “  
Pak se stalo něco zvláštního. Sherlock pomalu položil svůj dárek zpátky na stůl, bez jediného slova se otočil a odešel z místnosti. Za chvíli uslyšel John zaklapnou dveře u koupelny.  
Nechápavě nakrčil nos. Uniklo mu snad zase něco? Po chvíli váhání se odhodlal a tiše zaklepal na dveře koupelny.  
„Sherlocku! Sherlocku? Jsi v pořádku?!“ A: „Sherlocku! Jdu dovnitř!“ Když nedostal žádnou odpověď.  
Našel ho se skloněnou hlavou opřeného o umyvadlo. Jemně ho vzal za ramena.  
„Sherlocku?“  
„Udělals to zase! Děláš to pořád!“  
Ten hlas zněl útočně a vyčítavě, což nedávalo nejmenší smysl.  
„Co?“  
Sherlock stál jak solný sloup a zoufale se snažil vyhnout přímému pohledu.  
„No… ty věci!“ Soukal ze sebe, jakoby se přiznával k nějakému zločinu. „Hezké věci!“ Špitl ještě tak, že to John sotva uslyšel.  
„Pořád se tváříš se jakoby nic! A pak, když to nečekám, když nejsem připravený, tak si najednou přihasíš s něčím…“  
John si najednou šokovaně povšiml, že stěží přemáhá slzy.  
„Aha!“ Řekl jenom! Aha! Tak takhle to je. A mlčel! V hlavě se mu však konečně začínala formovat kompletní odpověď. Ale jistě! To dává smysl. Tak takhle to s Sherlockem je. Od malička jen odrážel útoky. Až se nakonec stal mistrem sarkasmu. Dokáže zpražit kohokoliv na povel, ale nikdy ho nikdo nenaučil, jak citová hnutí pro změnu přijímat když jsou vstřícná. A on nemá nejmenší tušení, co si počít. Jistě! Touží po romantických gestech. Ale nenávidí, jak ho zanechávají vystaveného a zranitelného. Ušklíbl se! Jenže to má chlapec smůlu. Mě se takhle líbí nejvíc.  
„Tak promiň!“ Pokrčil jen odevzdaně rameny. „Příště se pokusím být protivnější.“  
„Děkuju!“ Odtušil Sherlock, opět vzpřímený a sebejistý. „To by od tebe bylo opravdu… “ Zarazil se.  
„Hezké?“ Napověděl John úslužně a oba se rozesmáli.


End file.
